


experimentation

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Series: I know what I need and I need it fast [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bisexual?, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Gansey gets blown, Gansey gets fucked, Hand Jobs, Horny?, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, School Uniforms, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, definitely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Gansey was handsome. This was a fact that went uncontested. Everyone agreed, Blue, Adam, Noah, Ronan, Henry. He was classy, vaguely a gentleman, and had a jawline to die for.He was even more handsome stripped down to his boxers and a blindfold.





	experimentation

Gansey was handsome. This was a fact that went uncontested. Everyone agreed, Blue, Adam, Noah, Ronan, Henry. He was classy, vaguely a gentleman, and had a jawline to die for.

He was even more handsome stripped down to his boxers and a blindfold.

There he lay, spread out in the middle of the bed as if he intended to make a snow angel. Adam was sitting at one end while Ronan stood. "Heads or tails?"

Adam, hand drifting up and down Gansey's bare thigh, the boy shuddering and giving gasps at the touch, looked up and replied, "tails."

Ronan flipped the coin. He grinned, as he showed the result.

Heads.

Adam stood up, ready to take his leave. Himself and Ronan were still in their uniforms, Ronan now loosening his tie and ready to remove his sweater. Adam gave him a kiss on the cheek and a slap on the ass as he left.

Gansey moaned. "Adam?"

Ronan blinked. The rules of the experiment that Gansey wanted to run by them included anonymity. He didn't want to know who was taking part. So he stayed silent.

"Ronan?"

Ronan said nothing. Gansey nodded. "Good, okay. So uhm, do what you'd normally do with your... well..."

The experiment was something quite particular- Gansey's M.O. of course. It was a sexuality experiment of sorts, to see how enjoyable he'd find sex with... well, someone of the same gender.

Ronan's hands both drifted up Gansey's thighs, hands stopping at the waistband. The boy lifted his hips, expecting for his cotton button-ups to be removed.

Ronan didn't do quick sex. He did long, drawn out, passionate sex. So he messaged his hands around Gansey's crotch, thumb finally slipping into the small hole between buttons. It brushed against Gansey's slowly hardening cock, and the boy felt a jolt of something go through him. "Oh. Oh."

Ronan leaned down and pressed a kiss to Gansey's stomach. His lips brushed against the light trail of hair then dug into his underwear, and Ronan brought his lips down.

And Gansey's breath hitched in anticipation.

And Ronan trailed back up.

Ronan and Adam had made a rule of their own. No kissing on the lips, this was a must. But seeing Gansey's lip quiver, seeing him shiver and shake, it made Ronan feel something new.

Ronan popped the button on the boy's boxers. "Finally."

He then straightened himself up. His uniform came off almost immediately. He was now in Diesel boxers, armbands and nothing else.

He leaned down and nosed at the hole, gazing down at the cock before him. Thick, sure. Uncut, cool. Hard? Maybe. Ronan couldn't be sure. He took the boy's length in his hands and licked at the tip. If it wasn't hard before, it was certainly hard now.

"Please..."

So Ronan did. Ronan sucked Gansey's dick. He never thought he'd get around to it, but now he finally did. It was like checking something off of the bucket list.

And boy, did Gansey not last long.

Soon enough, come had filled Ronan's mouth, the boy trying not to make a noise to give away his identity. Gansey looked good, though, his chest heaving, hips bucking, knees bending and speech reduced to mere babbles.

"Kiss me, please."

And Ronan wanted to. And he almost did. But Gansey corrected himself just in time.

"No, no, wait. I want yours now."

It took Ronan a minute to understand. Then he nodded, slapping Gansey's thigh and getting to his feet. Gansey whimpered, and Ronan brought his boxers down to hook under his balls. His own cock was far more impressive than Gansey's and stood out with a curve. He directed Gansey's head up until lips bumped against thigh. "Oh... is this your..."

Gansey felt the hard member against his cheek.

"Do I just..."

Ronan brought his thumb down to crank open Gansey's mouth, then pushed him gently down onto his length.

The boy's lips. Ronan reckoned he could write a twelve-page essay on them. Soft, but chapped. Eager, but hesitant. Gansey's hair was so soft, and his sucks so gentle. The virgin sounds of gagging and gasping and the noises of awe coming from Gansey were incredible.

Ronan soon pulled Gansey's head away when he felt his balls start to tighten, and soon enough come was splattered across his face.

Gansey gasped, then closed his mouth, then went back to lying on the bed. "I'm ready!"

Adam was still in his uniform, sweat dripping down his back. He was anxious. His boyfriend had just fooled around with Gansey, and now he was going to do the same. It was just an experiment though, right? Just some dumb, sexuality experiment.

He had barely unhooked his tie when Gansey issued his first request. "Jerk me off."

Adam was apprehensive about the boy calling the shots, but who was he to argue. He ran his soft hand along Gansey's thigh, the skin reddened from what was undoubtedly a slap or two from Ronan.

Gansey's fringe fell perfectly over the tie that blindfolded him, and he lifted his hips. "More, please..."

Adam obliged, fondling Gansey's balls as his free hand stroked up and down the boy's thigh. Gansey was tugging at himself, trying to get his spent cock back up. Adam's finger poked against Gansey's pucker and the boy yelped. Adam almost apologised, almost gave it away.

"Are you going to fuck me?"

Gansey's cock pulsed, as did Adam's. Fuck him? Would that be too much, if possible? When would it stop being an experiment?

"If you are, could you please use protection."

Adam's finger pushed in a little further, Gansey panting brokenly as his cock stuck out awkwardly. It was a pretty cock. It curved down slightly, dissimilar to Ronan.

One finger; in, out, in, out. Desperate, needy pants.

Two fingers; in, out, in, out, a moan, a groan, in and out and in before pulling roughly out.

Three fingers. In. Whining, grabbing at the sheets. Out, desperate gasps, begs. In. Pain, Gansey almost in tears. Out. Adam reached for the stash of condom that they kept in the middle drawer.

Gansey's cock was at attention and his asshole had already been pushed open. Adam turned Gansey over and bent him across the bed.

"Be gentle."

Adam pulled his cock out of his pants, freeing it from its prison. Precome dripped. Gansey reached back and caressed it slowly. Adam batted the man's hand away and pushed him down into the pillows, blindfold slipping up.

Gansey's eyes were no longer covered, and he felt a bit of panic set in. One of his best friend's was about to fuck him. To actually claim his virginity. To 'pop' his 'cherry'.

"Adam, or Ronan?"

Adam's hand drifted down Gansey's spine, his cock against the man's entrance.

"Adam, or Ronan? Please tell me."

Gansey moved to turn back, but Adam kept his gaze down. Gansey nodded.

"Right. I made you promise. I have to follow through, too."

Adam watched him rewrap he blindfold, and once it was done, he sank in, down to the hilt. Gansey arched his back and cried out. Adam leaned over as he pumped in and out, kissing Gansey's neck. Gansey turned, lips quivering.

Adam kissed him.

It was quick- a peck on the lips. But Gansey was hungry, and he reached to Adam's neck and pulled him in for more. Adam whined against the boy's lips as he let his own spread, letting Gansey make out with him.

Gansey started bucking back and forth, eager. The other boy felt guilty, and quickly pulled out. Gansey whined. "Wait, why?"

Adam sighed and pushed Gansey down as if to tell him to wait.

And Gansey waited. He waited in silence. He heard both Ronan and Adam talking outside the door, before silence again. Then the door creaked open.

Hands were on Gansey's hips, hoisting him back up and then onto all fours on the bed.

His lips were clawed apart, and a cock was thrust into his mouth. Ronan pulled Gansey down onto him until he gagged. Adam thrust back into Gansey's ass, a loud slap as his balls hit the boy.

They would definitely talk about this new arrangement after the experiment was done with.


End file.
